Caress
by Sweetheart2009
Summary: Ms. Quinn Fabray is a Literature teacher. When a new student, Rachel Berry transfers, she is instantly attracted to her. Rachel/Quinn Femslash, AU, OOC Rachel, drugs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Title:**** Caress**

**Summary:**** Ms. Quinn Fabray is a Literature teacher. When a new student, Rachel Berry transfers, Quinn is instantly attracted to her. Rachel/Quinn Femslash, AU, OOC Rachel, drugs.**

**Rating:**** MA (NC-17)**

_Notes: _

_Rachel is immortal, ridiculously (inhumanly) beautiful and hot, and a bit of a sex addict. Lol_

_This will probably have a LOT of smut. Hope that's okay._

* * *

_Chapter One: Meeting Ms. Fabray  
_

"Rachel! Rachel honey!" my dad, Hiram's voice called.

I groaned and turned over in my bed and bundled myself up tighter in my gold satin bed sheets. I am going to be starting school today and I was in no hurry to get up. I had a long night last night. It was my 18th birthday and I partied hard.

My body tensed when I heard my door open. I braced myself for my dad to rip the sheets off of me. I tightened my grip but was surprised when he shook me, "Rachel! Get up. You're going to be late."

"I'm comfortable with that." I mumbled.

"I mean it. Get up." My eyes were shut but I could hear him open the curtains, blinds and window. The golden sun shined brightly, hurting my eyes. I groaned in disapproval and put the sheets over my head. "Get up." He said and walked out, leaving my door open.

Deciding I put off the inevitable long enough, I reached over to the side and quickly put on my black silk robe over my naked body. I jumped in the shower, shaved my legs, washed my hair, washed my body with _Bath and Body Works: Wild Honeysuckle_. I blow dried my hair and straightened it with my long side-swept bangs. My hair looked shiny and healthy. Perfect.

I got dressed in blue jean shorts and a maroon off-the-shoulder sweater and flip flops. Next, I did my make up.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I looked like a lioness ready to pounce.

I thought about taking an oxy. It would certainly make today more bearable but I decided against it.

For breakfast I had fruit. Meat makes me sick, physically. I don't know what it is about it but I will throw it up later. My dads were already in their suits, ready for work.

"Sweetheart, you are _not _going to school dressed like that!" My other dad Leroy said

I looked down at it, "What's wrong with it?"

"Wh-" He breathed out. "What's wrong with it?! I don't anyone getting the wrong idea about you. No boy is going to be fantasizing about you! Plus, I'm pretty sure it's against school dress code." He said.

I kept quite. My dads are still under the false impression that I am a virgin.

"As long as they look and don't touch, I don't see a problem with it." Hiram said. He took a sip of his coffee.

Leroy turned to him, "Really?" He said in a disbelief tone. "So you are okay with all the boys thinking, fantasizing, and may possibly be jacking off to the image of our daughter!"

My eyebrows rose. I never heard him talk so vulgarly. Judging by Hiram's expression he was surprised too. There was a silent pause before Hiram turned to me and said, "Go change."

"Fine." I replied. I actually had no intention of changing. I said goodbye to them both and waited for them to leave before I started getting my stuff together. I put on perfume, lotion, brushed my teeth and grabbed my messenger bag before waiting outside for the bus.

When I got on, there were catcalls from the guys and death glares from the girls. I overheard some of them whispering about me but paid no attention. Instead, I took the window seat and got my music out and listened to 'Rude' by Magic.

Halfway there, a guy snuck up to me. I said snuck because it is against the rules to be moving while the bus is in motion.

"Hi." He said and sat down next to me.

I pulled out my earbuds and returned the greeting.

He held out his hand and I shook it. "My name is Finn."

"Rachel." I replied. Finn rubbed his thumb on my hand as he held it. I was in no talking mood and hoped he caught the hint.

He didn't. "You're new here."

"Yeah. I just transferred."

"Well if you need help, let me know." He said with a sleazy smile. It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking about.

"Ok. Thank you." I said and put my earbuds back in.

* * *

It seemed like a long ride to school…especially with the sun burning my eyes. I was leaning on the window and I had to cover my eyes with my hand.

I was small enough to sit with my legs curled up on the seat. Finn didn't think I noticed but I saw his eyes trailing up and down my bare legs.

Finally we arrived at school. When I Finn and I stood, he lost his balance when another guy walked past him and knocked him. "Oof!" He grunted and caught himself with hands on either side of me, pinning me to the window.

He stopped and didn't move. "You smell really good." He said in a trance.

He smelled like Axe and I personally wasn't a fan of those products. The commercials were worse though. "Do you mind getting off?" I asked. His eyes widened. "I meant off of me." I finished.

He blushed, "Sorry." He straightened himself up and got off the bus. I shouldered my bag and looked for the main office.

The air was breezy but still warm. I was upset that it was such a nice day out and I had to go to school. I even debating about skipping but it was the first day. I was warned by several faculty members not to dress like this again or I will be sent home.

I was worried about finding my classes but as it turns out I had nothing to worry about. I had a lot of guys volunteering to help me.

I walked into my Literature class went to the front of the desk to greet my new teacher. She is gorgeous, I'll give her that. Fantasies ran through my mind as I waited for her to get finished talking with her student. When I had her full attention, I said, "Hi. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm new here."

She seemed shocked, whether it was from my looks or my suggestive clothes, I didn't know. I handed her my slip. "Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you." She gestured with her eyes, "Were you informed with the dress code?"

"Only by everyone." I said with a smile.

She nodded and filled me in on what to expect. When she was done, she held out her hand, "Welcome to my class."

I leaned in a little further than necessary and shook it. "Thank you."

Ms. Fabray paused, "You smell nice. What is that?"

That comment seemed a little inappropriate but I let it go. What was I going to say? "I'm not sure what product you are referring to but everything is from Bath and Body Works."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "Please have a seat."

The rest of the class dragged on. I say dragged on because I was squirming in my seat. I was horny beyond belief. It didn't help that Ms. Fabray was staring at me most of the time. Her sultry eyes were undressing me. I was loving it but it created more problems for me because I couldn't do anything about it. I would just have to take care of it later.

* * *

**What do you think? Should Rachel or Quinn be the aggressor? Let me know.**

**In the next chapter, the smut begins. Again, I hope that's okay. lol**


End file.
